


ибо душа моя любит неведомое

by Efa_de_Foks



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Romance, lapslock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efa_de_Foks/pseuds/Efa_de_Foks
Summary: как любить бога?
Relationships: Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Kudos: 12





	ибо душа моя любит неведомое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for my soul is given to love of the unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530283) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



у самого потолка твоей камеры есть квадрат света. с этого расстояния сложно сказать, находится там оконное стекло, или же стены просто упираются в открытое небо. ты видишь тени гвардейцев, патрулирующих территорию по крыше, слышишь их смех, но ни дождь, ни ветер не проникают сверху, по крайней мере, это не заметно в сравнении с холодом и влажностью, которые уже поселились в твоей камере. ты какое-то время раздумываешь, стоит ли вскарабкаться наверх и узнать, действительно ли там окно, или же просто тонкий заслон из проволоки, или и вовсе ничего нет. думаешь, сможешь ли ты преодолеть весь этот путь вверх и вырваться наружу.

а затем смеешься над собой. взобраться наверх? как? с помощью чего? своих окровавленных ног и обожженных рук, цепляться ими за гладкие стены, которые расположены буквально на волосок дальше, чем ты можешь раскинуть руки? уж лучше попытать удачи, пытаясь протиснуться сквозь прутья решетки, как крысы.

фантазировать об этом бессмысленно, но ты все равно делаешь это – лежа на спине посреди камеры, потому что пол не сильно жестче, чем твоя новая постель, протянув к небу руку, до тех пор, пока кости не начнут ныть, а запястье содрогаться от боли. ты пытаешься дотянуться, совершенно бессмысленно, даже когда смех стражников окружает тебя, а их мечи, дотянувшись через прутья, вонзаются в твою плоть. _вставай, вставай безумец, ты, чертов безумный убийца._

ты сносишь и мечи, и их слова, и по-прежнему тянешься вверх, потому что именно это ты всегда и делал. всегда будешь делать. ты пытаешься дотянуться до вещей, которые ты не можешь иметь, и которые тебе не следует желать.

(однажды ты уже любил императрицу. насколько далеко тебе придется протянуть руку, чтобы прикоснуться к богу?)

впрочем, сначала ты не пытаешься дотянуться до него. ты избегаешь его. его рука тянется, чтобы взять твою, но затем возвращается обратно. он все равно дает тебе свою метку, но вокруг твоей руки закручивается воздух, выжигая знак на коже. это больно, в той же мере, что и болезненность самого дануолла – словно ты разрушаешься изнутри, гниешь, как гора мертвых тел в затопленном квартале. в этой боли нет ничего физического, ты будто теряешь часть себя из-за вещей, которые ты едва можешь понять.

он смотрит как ты разрушаешься, и на его лице что-то, чему ты не можешь подобрать названия, и его глаза совсем не здешние. ты встречаешься с ним взглядом; не смело, нет, даже лорд защитник не может похвастаться такой храбростью. но твои глаза ищут встречи с его глазами, ускользают прочь, и вновь возвращаются. он ужасен, когда ты смотришь на него, и прекрасен.

ты думаешь, что есть в мире вещи гораздо хуже, из-за которых можно потерять самого себя.

«ищи меня в моих святилищах, - говорит он тебе. – ищи меня в трещинах, сквозь которые сочится вода, и в пустоте человеческих сердец. ты найдешь меня среди садов и мраморных залов, о которых ты так часто видишь сны, и среди рек крови, что текут сквозь них. я принадлежу бездне, а ты, теперь, принадлежишь мне. ты никогда сможешь ошибиться, разыскивая меня там, где есть бездна, но и отвернуться от меня ты тоже не сможешь»

ты вздрагиваешь. страх и преклонение смешавшись вместе, танцуют на кончике языка. в конце концов ты не говоришь ничего, но он все равно слышит каждое непроизнесенное слово.

он знает, что ты не отвернешься от него. он знает, что ты никогда не захочешь. своды аббатства и прощение людей в масках не для тебя. а маска на твоем лице совсем не подходит для покаяния.

как любить бога?

никак, сердито заметят смотрители. его нельзя любить. он просто проглотит тебя. запри двери, не позволяй его влиянию бросить на тебя тень. ослепи себя в его присутствии, не позволяй злу его пустить ростки гнили в твоих глазах. ты не можешь его любить. его поцелуй украдет твою душу.

как любить бога?

понимая его, прошепчет королевский лекарь. изучая. воссоздай своими трясущимися руками орнаменты, которые можно найти на деревьях, и на камнях, и в небесах пандуссии; резные знаки, чтобы увидеть которые иные люди отдавали свои жизни, и были несказанно рады этому. разбери всю ткань мироздания, чтобы понять, как она создала бога. только зная его, ты можешь обладать им. только зная его, ты можешь стать равным ему. и так ты будешь любить его.

как любить бога?

бояться его. лорд-регент не произнесет этого вслух, но он знает. бояться.

(существует так много ответов, но все они неправильные. любовь это не страх, но это и не одержимость, и не разрушение).

и еще раз: как любить бога?

ты лорд защитник, и ты всегда стремился к вещам, которыми не должен был обладать. его прикосновение остается холодом на твоей коже, и кости твои превращаются в лед, когда он сжимает объятия крепче. он отпускает тебя, и ты падаешь в бездну, и эху твоих криков не от чего отразиться. а затем он ловит тебя, снова, и ты чувствуешь твердую землю под ногами. когда он склоняется к твоему уху и произносит «молодец, корво», ты не чувствуешь дыхания на свей коже.

вот как ты любишь его:

ты смотришь на него, и твои глаза становятся совсем черными, иногда ты оставляешь часть себя в этой бездне, но ногтями цепляешься за свою человечность. он не поглотил тебя. ты стоишь здесь, и смотришь, и ты не понимаешь его. ты не знаешь его. и ты не боишься.

ты видишь то, что находится перед тобой, и ты любишь его таким. просто любишь. только и всего.

ты тянешься к нему. когда все кончено, ты, наконец, тянешься к нему. его пальцы охватывают твою ладонь медленно, осторожно, словно что-то очень хрупкое. над этим можно было бы посмеяться; с тобой, человеком словно бы из стали, обращаются как со стеклянной фигуркой, но смех остается где-то в горле, прорвавшись наружу только улыбкой, которую никак не удается спрятать. дыхание перехватывает, когда он притягивает тебя к себе, и прикасается мягкими губами к твоим.

его руки скользят вокруг тебя, обнимая за пояс, а глаза крепко закрыты. ты прижимаешься ближе, и он совсем не теплый, но надежный и настоящий, и ты любишь его. ты отстраняешься, всего на мгновение, хотя все твое тело испытывает от этого боль. но тебе нужно ему сказать.

ты говоришь о том, что тянулся к звездам, как последний дурак, а они оказались совсем не так далеко, как казалось.

ты говоришь, что любишь его.

он улыбается. крепче сжимает объятия. он не говорит эти слова в ответ, но ему и не нужно.

«корво», - тихо произносит он. «мой дорогой корво», и целует тебя вновь.


End file.
